The following relates generally to leveling the floor of a structure, and more specifically to leveling the structure with a pier and beam foundation using a leveling apparatus between the piers and beams.
A pier and beam system may be used to provide a foundation for a structure such a home. A pier and beam foundation may include beams that rest on piers set into or onto the ground. The piers may include wood posts, concrete, or cinderblocks set deep into the ground to bear the weight of the building. A pier and beam foundation may not rest directly on the ground. That is, a crawl space may be created beneath the floor. This may provide access to utility lines (e.g., electrical and plumbing lines). In some cases, a pier and beam foundation may become uneven due to drying, shifting, and settling of construction materials. In other cases, a pier and beam foundation may become uneven due to unequal heights of piers caused by shifting and settling of the ground. Either scenario may result in tilting or sagging of the structure, stress on structural components, or even breaking of the foundation.